


clyde

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Basically jeremy has a cat, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talk of mental illness, bc i thrive on angst, clyde is a queen, its a cat fic, jeremy loves his cat, mentions of domestic violence, michael is a supportive friend, who’s super protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: It was the week before the Heere household was turned upside down, and the thin, gangly-looking boy had a tiny ball of grey fluff on his lap while he was strapped into the backseat of his car, grinning so widely it looked like his freckled cheeks would split in two.~~~or, the fic where jeremy gets a cat





	1. prefix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bear with me here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372463) by [ChasingRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRainbows/pseuds/ChasingRainbows). 



It was the week before the Heere household was turned upside down, and the thin, gangly-looking boy had a tiny ball of grey fluff on his lap while he was strapped into the backseat of his car, grinning so widely it looked like his freckled cheeks would split in two. 

 

His mother was in the front seat- the cat already didn’t like her. She smelled like cigarettes and meanness and something strong. She looked like the boy, all long pale limbs and curled brown hair, but there was something artificial about her. There was just an air of tension in the car, every bit of it spawning from the woman who radiated every bad thing the kitten could feel.

 

His dad was driving, and the cat also didn’t like him. He seemed to be more of a follower than anything, smelling of coffee and sweat. He was a rather large man, kind of nervous and tapping on the steering wheel in a sort of rhythm-  _ tap, tap tap tap, tap, tap tap tap-  _ and she did not like it one bit, but the kitten did like the boy. 

 

He seemed like a timid kitten just learning how to walk, and the cat was determined to keep him safe, safer than his mother or father could keep him. 

 

“Clyde,” he’d dubbed her. “Like the Pacman ghost!” He sounded genuinely excited, and the newly named Clyde nuzzled her face into his stomach with a soft purr. She liked this boy.

 

“Jeremiah-“ A nice name for her kit, but he didn’t seem to like his mother. Clyde could tell from the way he recoiled slightly from the name. “Don’t you think the name is a little childish?” 

 

“Maria-“ The father interjected, but he was quelled by her barely noticed glare. 

 

Jeremiah frowned, looking down at the small cat in his lap. Clyde looked back at him, tilting her head. “But he likes it, don’t you, Clyde?“ He said, and Clyde was more interested in the spread of freckles that reminded her of the little red dots they liked to make her chase. She reached up her paw, batting at the boy’s nose. Jeremiah giggled, and Clyde felt proud. See, Maria Heere, this was her kitten, not yours. 

 

They made it to the house, and Clyde was scooped up into the thin boy’s arms. The door was opened, and Clyde was released to pace the house. She didn’t like it all that much. It was clean, but underneath it… something way too strong, what the mother smelled like. She returned to the freckled boy, rubbing against his legs.

 

“I think he likes you the best, Jeremy.” The father said, a small smile on his face. The boy- Jeremy, he seemed to like that name better- knelt by Clyde, and she crawled onto his lap, rubbing her head against the cool hand. She liked this human.

 

That night, a boy with a red jacket came over. His face was mostly obscured by a scary-looking black thing, looking like two black plastic squares. He gave Jeremy a hug, and Clyde didn’t like that. Who was this boy, stealing her kitten? Clyde gave a small protesting mewl, at Jeremy’s feet. 

 

Jeremy seemed to look happier when he heard the noise. “Look at what my mom got me!” Then his hands were scooping Clyde into his arms, no matter that she was squirming, lifting her towards the red-black-mask-plastic-boy. “Isn’t he adorable, Michael? I named him Clyde, after the-“

 

“Pacman ghost? You’re such a dork, Jer, oh my god.” Michael seemed to smile, but his cheeks had little divots in them. Clyde didn’t like them- why were they there? There shouldn’t be cracks in his face. Clyde mewled to let Jeremy know that this boy’s face was cracking. Jeremy didn’t seem to care all that much. “Aww, aren’t you a-“ Clyde swiped a paw at the boy’s face, hoping to knock off his face, or cause his face to crack more. 

 

“Ow- what the hell?” There was red stuff on the boy’s face, and he recoiled. Clyde felt proud. No one was going to crack her boy’s face. 

 

“Oh my god oh my god Michael I’m so sorry I had no clue-“ Jeremy seemed frantic, barely even breathing. He set Clyde on the floor. “Clyde, you’re not allowed to claw people! Michael didn’t do anything to you!” 

 

Then he turned to the red boy, Michael, and dragged him to the room Clyde was pushed out of earlier, coming back with his friend and laughter and a new white patch on the boy’s face. Clyde didn’t like the gross smell on her claws, salty and metallic. 

 

She hated it even more when, later in the week, there was the same salty-metallic-gross smell in the house, and there were tears- sadness, or anger, but all Clyde knew was that it wasn’t okay. 

 

“You good for nothing mistake! Everything would have been so much better if you’d never been born, you know, I would have been amazing! But no, your lousy deadbeat of a father-“ Clyde opened one eye from the end of Jeremy’s bed, which had been vacated before without her noticing. Now she heard the crashing of plates, and shouted words, and her protective instincts kicked in. 

 

There was porcelain scattered across the floor, but Clyde was smart enough to avoid it, picking her way towards her kit. She mewled when she saw Maria Heere, her son cowering in front of her, barely breathing, the salty-metallic-gross smell coming from a red trickle under his nose. Jeremy made a choked sound that should have sounded like a word, but it only sounded like a sob. 

 

Clyde ran up to the woman’s ankle, swiping her newly sharp claws against the skin. The woman yelped in surprise, then turned her rage on the kitten, going to kick her. Instead, the very person she had been trying to protect went in front of her, doubling over in pain as the foot hit Jeremy’s side. 

 

There was a flurry of movement that Clyde didn’t quite understand, but all she found was her and Jeremy curled in his bed, Jeremy’s face pressing into her fur. A noise from the driveway that she recognized as the car door closing seemed to echo throughout the house. She cuddled closer, trying to somehow comfort him. Finally, Jeremy pulled out the bright screen and sent a text. 

 

Soon after, Michael came in, and Clyde was replaced as Jeremy’s comfort as he clung to Michael, seeming smaller than ever. She didn’t trust Michael in the slightest with her Jeremy, but Jeremy’s tears seemed to slow until he finally fell asleep. Michael eased him down to lay in bed, then let out a sigh. He went over to sit on the desk chair, and Clyde could tell when someone was upset. If Jeremy liked Michael, she supposed he was okay. For now. 

 

She padded across the desk, heading over to the boy who sat with his head in his hands. Michael looked up at the cat, and huffed. “If you’ve come to claw me again, you should go.” He mumbled, sounding almost as broken as the boy curled under his blankets. 

 

There was silence as Clyde jumped lightly into Michael’s lap. He smelled like something Clyde didn’t particularly enjoy, but she figured Jeremy wouldn’t want his friend hurting. “You’re being… really nice to me.” His voice was quiet, quieter than the rest of the house. Clyde mewled, as if to say ‘don’t get used to it.’

 

Michael gave a soft laugh. Silence filled the room again, until Jeremy made a noise, curling tighter in a ball. “He’s… he’s so hurt.” Michael mumbled, half talking to Clyde, half to himself. Clyde decided to let him pet her, enjoying the hand down her back anyways. “You know, he’s- he’s just really upset. Getting you was the happiest I’ve seen him in… months. I’ll never tell him, but I’m happy she’s gone.” There was silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Clyde’s purring. 

 

“I’m worried about him.” Michael finally said, and he sounded almost tearful. Like he’d been crying. It wasn’t like Jeremy’s crying, filled with sobs that ripped from his chest and hurt Clyde’s ears. This was silent crying, with tears that Michael wiped away before anyone noticed. “We gotta take care of him, right, little buddy?” 

 

Maybe Michael wasn’t too bad after all.

 

It took a while for Jeremy to get back on his feet. Clyde tried to keep him functional, helping in any way she could. Twisting around his feet to let him know she was there to say goodbye to him, even if his dad wasn’t. (Clyde didn’t like the large man without pants trying to pet her once Jeremy left. He just smelled sad, although that may have been from a lack of showers.) Pawing at her food bowl and not eating until Jeremy ate with her. Curling on his lap as he played the bright box thing- a computer, sometimes on his shoulders.

 

Despite Clyde’s best efforts, Jeremy stopped eating as much. He got even thinner than usual, he stayed home more often. And while Clyde enjoyed having her boy in her sight a lot more- where  _ did  _ he disappear for hours at a time? - he didn’t seem… normal. He looked sad, curled under his blankets like he could shut out the world. 

 

Then, there was the suddenly wonderful saviour called Michael Mell, shutting the front door. Clyde watched him from her perch on the bookshelf by the door, dusty with a lack of cleaning. “Jer?” His voice called as he closed the door. He gave Clyde a wary glare and a wave, before continuing on through the house. Clyde jumped lightly from the bookshelf to the floor, padding after Michael. 

 

Michael pushed open the door, only to find Jeremy curled on his bed. The room was a mess. Clothes strewn across the floor, occasional TV dinners stuffed in or near the trash, and just the smell of… well, the smell of teenage boy. Michael sighed, picking his way across the floor to the bed, where Jeremy lay curled up, not even under the covers. It was obvious he’d fallen asleep while playing on his DS, the screen still flashing. “Oh, Jer.” Michael breathed out, reaching out and gently shaking Jeremy’s shoulder. Clyde bristled- no one touched her boy, especially not after that woman- but Jeremy only gave a sleepy, pitiful whine and curled tighter on himself. 

 

“Jer.” Michael said quietly, trying to wake the other boy. He ended up sighing, pulling Jeremy into his arms. Clyde followed, twisting around Michael’s legs concernedly. Was Jeremy okay? Clyde knew that he needed to eat, but Michael looked terrified for him. She could practically smell the fear. 

 

Clyde padded after them, but she was shut out of the bathroom as Michael and Jeremy disappeared. She mewled at the door for a second or two, but contented herself to curling in front of the door, standing tall like she was guarding them. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened again, and her Jeremy was on his feet again. 

 

She twined around his legs for a while, watching his lips curve up and him start to smile, though that may also have been because of Michael behind him, and the fact that the red hoodie was hanging loose over his shoulders. She still jumped into his arms anyways, ignoring the fact that he smelled like Michael. 

 

“Jer, you’ve gotta come to my place. My moms’ will cook you food, and you can shower there.” Michael insisted. “Even if it’s only for a few days. We can break out the fort and shit and be total dorks, right?” He said, and Clyde thought it sounded joking, but she was more intrigued by Jeremy’s hand stroking her head. 

 

“But- what about Clyde?” Clyde perked up when she heard her name, nuzzling into Jeremy’s hand and purring quietly. “I can’t just leave him here.” Jeremy sounded upset. 

 

There was a pause, like Michael was thinking it over. “Yeah, okay, he can come.” He sighed, and before Clyde knew it, she was being carried out the door in Jeremy’s arms, a bag on his back and another bag in Michael’s arms. There was silence for a while, until Jeremy broke it, voice quiet. 

 

“I thought I’d be happy when she left.” 

 

Clyde recognized the pain in his voice, and she nuzzled her nose into Jeremy’s shirt in a comforting gesture, realizing that Michael had also wrapped a hesitant arm around Jeremy, squeezing him once, then dropping his arm. “I know, Jer.” He said softly, softer than anyone had spoken to Jeremy as long as Clyde had been with him. 

 

Silence fell again, until they approached a different house. It looked similar to Jeremy’s, but the door was nicer, and it looked like it was in better repair. A woman with a similar smile to Michael’s opened the door, cooing over Jeremy. Clyde bristled in his arms- who was this woman, why was she fussing over Jeremy? 

 

“Mrs. Mell, I’m fine-“ Jeremy stammered, his cheeks looking pink. The woman ignored him, looking like she was inspecting Jeremy for injuries.

 

“Nonsense, sweetie, you’re all skin and bones! Let’s get you some food, and a shower.” The woman smiled, a nice smile, but Clyde still distrusted her. “And who is this?” Her face was close to Clyde now, all big brown eyes and long lashes.

 

“Careful, Ma, this is-“ Clyde made a swipe with her paw, but the woman leaned away. 

 

“Clyde, don’t try to hurt Mrs. Mell like that!” Jeremy scolded, holding Clyde tighter. Clyde relaxed, if only because Jeremy asked her to. 

 

The woman only laughed. “Little rascal. Speaking of, how many times have I told you to call me April?” Jeremy set Clyde down to wander the house, and was quickly ushered off to what Clyde assumed to be a shower.

 

By the end of that day, Jeremy had essentially become part of the Mell household. Michael and his mothers- two women, Clyde immediately distrusted them. Although, they did give Jeremy food, and shelter, and Jeremy seemed a little happier because of it. Still, she was very protective. 

 

Time came and went- Jeremy got, if not happier, more at ease. He seemed to be recovering decently, although he did clutch Clyde tight against his chest when he slept, back in his own bed. The summer months were spent lazing around at home, until Michael came to whisk Jeremy away. Barely ever did Mr. Heere leave his bedroom, and when he did, it was tense and awkward. She remembered the one exchange, prompted by a realization of Jeremy’s- “Clyde’s a girl!”- which brought his father in. Then school started again, and her Jeremy was off to school again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s squippy time boyos
> 
> this is just the musical plot + random cat scenes

Jeremy came home after that first day of school in a kind of haze, seemingly distracted. Clyde sniffed at the bag he dropped, smelling the intense scent of permanent marker, large black letters on his backpack reading BOYF. Clyde did not like it. She also did not like the way he seemed lost in thought, barely even paying attention to her when she rubbed against his legs, only crouching down to pet her absentmindedly. 

 

That night, Jeremy was curled in a beanbag chair, Michael stretched out on his bed, playing video games. It wasn’t uncommon for Clyde to see them like this. That is, until Jeremy started telling a story, about coolness and Rich Goranski and some pill called a quick. She wasn’t all that interested. 

 

“...So what d’you think?” Jeremy asked, glancing over at Michael, still in perfect sync. Clyde padded over, wiggling herself under Jeremy’s arm to curl herself on her boy’s lap. 

 

“He’s scamming you.” Michael said, before turning over on his back and playing upside down, head hanging off the end of Jeremy’s bed. “He’s scamming you super weirdly.”

 

Jeremy huffed, letting out an exhale of breath, pausing the game, making Michael look at him. “But what if he’s not? This could be huge!” Clyde could practically feel his excitement, his desperation. “All I need to do is give the guy who torments me six… hundred…” Jeremy trailed off, looking down at Clyde and scratching under her chin. “He’s totally scamming me.” There was a beat of silence as Jeremy started to pet the cat on his lap, and he sighed.

 

“I’m doomed to be a loser ‘til the end of the world-“ He scoffed, looking down at Clyde. “No, probably then, too.” He glanced at the screen.

 

Michael made a small noise of protest. “No way! Dude, you’re hella cool, it’s just that the people at school don’t see it. It’s like how I like vintage cassettes, but cooler.” He grinned at Jeremy, and Clyde could feel her boy perk up a little. “Besides, who else could I find that likes all the shit I do? Old video games, rollerskates from the 50s, Pacman- you appreciate cool shit. And you know when people realize it’s cool? College. Dude, we’ll be, like, the raddest guys in college.”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Both him and Clyde had heard Michael’s ‘cool in college’ spiel so many times before, so this talk wasn’t anything new. The game restarted, and they fell into the same pattern as usual. “But can’t college, like, already come? Seriously, I’m tired of being a total loser, I just want to move on.”

 

“Just wait two years, bro, then you’ll get it that guys like us are-“ Michael started, but Jeremy interrupted him, grinning.

 

“Cool in college. I know, dude, I get it.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, grinning to himself. “But we’re not in college. Yet.”

 

Michael groaned. “All the same- seriously, high school sucks. I know. But we’ve got each other, so we can do this, right? Make it like Apocalypse- kill the zombies, have each other’s back. Me and you.” Even Clyde could detect the hope in Michael’s voice. 

 

The boys continued their game, until they were interrupted by Mr. Heere. He seemed worse than usual- no pants, scraggly beard, stained t-shirt and robe. Clyde could feel Jeremy tense up, like going on guard, as soon as he saw his father. He didn’t relax until Mr. Heere left without even a goodbye, only an awkward ‘Good talk.’ 

 

The only sound for a few minutes was the shooting of their guns onscreen, until Michael finally broke it. “How is he doing?” It sounded a little forced, like he was trying to confront the elephant in the room. 

 

“How does it look?” Jeremy’s voice sounded bitter, like it did every time he talked about his parents. 

 

Silence for a few more seconds. “You heard from her?” Michael glanced over at Jeremy, seemingly worried, and Clyde was a bit too. She might not understand why Jeremy was so upset, but her boy was upset, and she didn’t like that.

 

“No.” Jeremy said tersely. “And who cares? It’s like, Mom moved on, why can’t he?” His knuckles were white on his controller, like he was trying to strangle it. Michael noticed how his gameplay looked jerky and angry, and he sighed. 

 

“Hey-“ 

 

But Jeremy interrupted him. “I don’t want that to be my future!” Then, in a split second, he seemed to be hit with a realization. “Rich said his hook-up’s at the Payless, what if we just go there ourselves? Just to see if his story checks out.” His voice was filled with so much raw hope that it scared Clyde. It seemed to freak out Michael, too.

 

“And if it does? Will you be too cool for m-“ He trailed off, turning back over on his stomach and gesturing at the screen. “Video games?” He sounded put out, and possibly a little desperate. Clyde couldn’t blame him. 

 

“No way- dude, c’mon.” Jeremy paused the game, leaning over and poking Michael’s side. “You know you’re my favourite person, right? But just… a guy can dream, right?”

 

Michael turned over until his head was hanging over the side of the bed, looking at Jeremy with a grin to put the Cheshire cat to shame. “Aww, really? I’m youw favouwite pewson?” He mimicked, making Jeremy go red and push his face away, making Clyde mewl in his lap. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, but he was grinning too. “We’re always gonna be a team. Even through the hellhole that’s high school. But you’ll help me conquer it, right?” 

 

“Of course. Two player game, right?” Michael said, nudging his shoulder. They finished the level, with a happy shout from the both of them. Clyde felt proud of her boy, knowing he was happy. 

 

The two boys left, leaving Clyde curled on Jeremy’s pillow. It wasn’t until late that night that Jeremy stumbled in, half-asleep and without Michael. Clyde immediately knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, by the way he was standing up straighter, and a bit more… confidently. “Be more chill…” He mumbled, falling into bed, barely even acknowledging Clyde as she yelped, moving off his pillow. “I’m gonna…. be super chill…” Then Jeremy fell asleep. 

 

Clyde watched him, tail flicking and looking concerned. Something was different with her boy, and she didn’t like it. 

 

She cracked open an eye when she heard Jeremy speak that morning. She saw him tapping his head, looking confused. “...Are you on? Hello?” His voice sounded like he was trying to make contact with something. He’d never done that before.

 

“Jeremy? Are you talking to yourself?” His dad’s voice called from down the hall, a bit bleary, like he’d been asleep. 

 

“I… Guess I am.” He mumbled, sounding almost… disappointed. He shrugged, reaching out to pet Clyde. Almost immediately, she bristled, shying away from his hand. Jeremy squinted at her, still have asleep. “Wha’s up with you, Clyde? You’re being weird.” 

 

If Clyde could have spoken, she would have protested that he was the one being weird. She could almost feel the static emanating from him, like the socks in his hamper right after they got out of the dryer. 

 

“Whatever. Be weird, you stupid cat.” He sighed, sounding bitter. He reached for his laptop, but as soon as he opened it, he jerked away, as if shocked, giving a yelp of pain. He shook his hand out, looking a bit embarrassed. He seemed to have a conversation with himself as he got dressed, wearing a new shirt that Clyde didn’t recognize. She sniffed at it once, then recoiled. She definitely did not like that shirt. It smelled like burning wires, like the time that Mr. Heere had tried fixing the wiring to the lightbulb in the garage and failed. Clyde followed Jeremy out of his room, trying to get him to notice her, but he didn’t seem to care.

 

“Coming through, private.” Mr. Heere said, heading down the hallway, almost stepping on Clyde. And again, Clyde had to move out of the way, but this time for Jeremy. Jeremy never stepped on her, but this time, he tripped over her as she tried to get him to at least acknowledge her and say goodbye. Instead, he headed for the bus, not even petting her. 

 

Something was very off. She watched him from the windowsill of his bedroom, the backpack with the gross-smelling writing on it seeming to be a completely different one, since he was standing straight for once. 

 

Jeremy’s odd mood lasted for weeks. He barely acknowledged Clyde, or if he did, it was only cursory pets or feeding her. He spent a lot more time on his phone, and he even started doing push-ups, of all things. Finally, Clyde was fed up with it. While Jeremy was on his phone, she crawled on his chest, sitting there and staring at him. “Ow- Clyde, get off!” He said, sounding meaner than usual, more irritated. Clyde didn’t move, even as he tried moving his head to see his phone. Finally, he set his phone aside. 

 

“Oh, shut up and let me pet my cat.” He mumbled, but he didn’t seem to be talking to Clyde. But as soon as his hand got close to her fur, Clyde felt the same gross feeling, and she shied away again. “What is up with you? You’ve been acting off for weeks, are you sick?” Jeremy seemed genuinely concerned, but Clyde only stared at him. “Geez, you look pissed.” He gave a smile, but it wasn’t his usual lopsided, dorky grin- it was more of a smirk. Clyde didn’t like it. She batted her paw against it, and for a second the usual grin flashed, before it disappeared.

 

There was a moment of silence, where Jeremy seemed to listen to something she couldn’t hear. “Talking to my cat doesn’t make me any less cool. Everyone does it!” He protested, out loud, then flinched as if shocked. Clyde jumped off. 

 

“Okay, fine, no talking to the cat. Sorry Clyde.” He mumbled, quickly scratching behind her ears. 

 

Then Jeremy was back to texting, and Clyde stalked off to preen herself. Back to the old cold shoulder- although, technically, it wasn’t all that cold, since she was covered in fur, but that didn’t matter. 

 

Clyde watched from her perch as days passed, and Jeremy seemed to get more and more busy. Leaving in the middle of the night to do god knows what, leaving Clyde home with Mr. Heere. Then he came home, reeking of alcohol and still talking to whatever person she couldn’t see. 

 

Jeremy collapsed on his bed, and Clyde remembered that day ages ago, when Jeremy curled on his bed just like this, after his mother. But this time, there was no Michael to save him. 

 

That was when Clyde realized what exactly was different about her boy. No Michael- she’d gotten so used to their smell melding together, but now Michael’s scent was there and it was wrong. Alcohol. Sadness. Anger. Something flowery- perfume, maybe? But underneath it all, Michael. So if Michael was there, why was Jeremy upset? 

 

If Michael wouldn’t be there, Clyde would. She wormed her way under Jeremy’s arm and pressed against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. It was wrong, and odd, but it was still her Jeremy. 

 

He woke the next morning and immediately checked his phone. His face turned white, and Clyde went to twine around his feet, only to find that he pushed her away, muttering something under his breath about Rich and a fire. 

 

Jeremy returned that day with a shoebox, full of little grey pills. Clyde stuck her nose in to smell them, but Jeremy pushed her away again. “These aren’t for you.” He scolded, shutting the lid. Then he stood, looking at himself in the mirror, as if assessing his wardrobe. He ran his hand through his hair, making it neater- but still messy, as if he wanted it to be messy but didn’t want to show that he didn’t try. 

 

In the mirror, for a split second, a blue figure appeared- pixelated, like one of the villains in Jeremy’s glowing computer box. She mewled at it, and it disappeared again. Jeremy only gave her a small smile- more of a smirk, a ghost of his real smile- and gave her a cursory pat on the head before grabbing the shoebox. 

 

Clyde padded after him, trying to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. The one thing stopping him from leaving entirely was Mr. Heere, sitting at the table. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, private?”

 

Jeremy froze, and Clyde could see the muscles tightening in his back. “The play?” He said, in the attitude of someone who wanted to end that sentence with ‘you fucking idiot.’ Clyde bristled. This wasn’t her Jeremy. 

 

“What play? You’re in a play?” No response from Jeremy for a few seconds, so Mr. Heere continued. “Did you borrow my car on Halloween?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeremy snapped. 

 

“Then I guess I should blame the car elves.” Their tones were so similar, signifying that they were, in fact, related. Jeremy didn’t seem too thrilled about the similarities. 

 

“Do whatever you want.” He turned to go, hefting the shoebox under his arm, before there was a scrape of wood on linoleum and Mr. Heere pushed his chair back.

 

“Wait.” Jeremy froze, obviously not wanting to. “I’m worried about you! You come and go all hours, doing god knows what, wearing these new clothes…” There was silence for a second. “What is going on with you?” His voice broke. 

 

Jeremy turned, and Clyde could tell from her vantage point on the kitchen counter that his eyes were shimmery bright blue, like the thing she had seen in the mirror. He gave a smirk, cold and calculating. “I took a pill-sized supercomputer called a Squip that’s in my brain, and it talks to me, and it’s made everything better!” He sounded almost sarcastic.

 

“If you’re not going to take me seriously—“

 

“Why should I?” Jeremy burst out.

 

There was a few seconds of gross, heavy silence, and Clyde almost wanted to leave to get away. But she stayed, watching them from near the door. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I’m supposed to believe you care?” Jeremy snapped, setting down the box next to Clyde. “Look in the mirror! Ever since Mom left, you sit around like you’re waiting for her to come back! If she did, you know what she’d find? A loser, who’s so afraid to have a life, he can’t even put PANTS ON!” He was yelling by this point, face flushed in anger. 

 

More silence. “I could ground you.”

 

Jeremy’s laugh was high and sarcastic and cold. “I don’t think you could.” A beat of silence. “Good talk.” He grabbed the shoebox and the keys, spinning them around his finger and snatching them out of the air. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder. “Don’t wait up.”

 

Then the door slammed behind him. 

 

There was that same silence again, until Clyde padded over to Mr. Heere. The man had dropped his head to his arms, but he looked up as the cat brushed by him. For once, she didn’t seem to be in the mood to claw his face off. 

 

“You know, Jeremy’s in big trouble.” The man said, as if to the cat. “And maybe he doesn’t see it, but- I do. And I have to help him.” He straightened up, before his shoulders slumped.

 

“He needs a dad. A good one.” He reached out hesitantly, scratching Clyde behind the ears. “I haven’t been a dad for so long, but I think… I think I’m ready.” He stood up, pushing his chair back. “I have to go put on some pants.” He said abruptly before heading upstairs, and Clyde waited for him to come downstairs again. When he did, he was wearing a pair of thermal underwear as pants. 

 

Clyde trailed after him down the road, wondering if he was going to Jeremy. Instead, she recognized it as when Jeremy’s mother had left, the route they’d taken with Michael. Clyde took a turn, heading for the house. She found Michael there, sitting in his boxers and an old t-shirt, a joint smoking in an ash can next to him and a box of mementos there. As Clyde watched, heading towards him, he was muttering under his breath. “Ticket stub from our first concert. Weird Al. Super burn it.” Then he tossed the ticket into the can as it started to smoke.

 

He jolted as the cat brushed against his ankles. “Jesus fu-“

 

“Michael!” Mr. Heere’s voice burst out. He sounded out of breath, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Michael pushed the joint away from him, face flushed. “Mr. Heere, uh, what are you doing here?” He asked, looking at the cat, who was being oddly affectionate with him. 

 

The larger man held up a hand, before finally saying, “We need to talk about Jeremy.”

 

That made Michael stiffen. Clyde could feel it against her, the muscles in his legs tensing as he stood. “Sorry, Jeremy and I aren’t friends anymore—” There was a slight bitterness to his tone, but he was interrupted by Mr. Heere.

 

“Do you love him?” 

 

Michael froze, looking at Mr. Heere with a kind of shocked, embarrassed confusion on his face. “What?”

 

The man headed closer. “He can be a little shit sometimes. We both know that. But that’s no excuse to sit around burning incense while he turns himself into a monster!”

 

Michael almost tripped over Clyde as he backed up, looking almost scared. “Yeah, I’m gonna-“ 

 

Mr. Heere stopped him. “Michael, I need you.” There was a moment of awkward silence where Michael looked momentarily terrified. “I need your help— I know you know about what he’s going through, please.”

 

Michael’s expression slammed shut. “He’s made his choice. I’m not what he wants.”

 

“But you’re what he needs.” Mr. Heere said forcefully, narrowing his eyes. “Look, I know it’s gotta be hard. But you just have to suck it up. When you love someone, you’re not just going to let them go without a fight, no matter how much pain you go through. You put your pants on for them.”

 

“You’re here because you need… pants?” Michaell said skeptically, his cheeks a little flushed. 

 

“No- I need someone- I need you to reach out to him. Jeremy won’t-“ He swallowed in a manner that Clyde knew Jeremy did when he was trying not to cry. “Jeremy won’t listen to me. And I can’t blame him. But somebody has to watch his back. God knows he’s too stubborn to do it himself.”

 

Michael stared at him for a few seconds, his brow furrowed. “Fine. But if I try harder to be his friend— you have to try harder to be his dad.” His voice held a little bit of bitterness behind it. “There’s a Kohl’s down the street. I don’t care what kind— jeans, khaki, leather.” He glanced the other man up and down and wrinkled his nose in distate at the thought for a second. “Anyways- you’re not leaving that store until you buy a pair.”

 

The two looked at each other, before Mr. Heere stuck out a hand. “You drive a hard bargain, son.” 

 

Michael dropped his hand, before he glanced back at the door. “I, uh, have to go put some pants on.” He muttered awkwardly. 

 

Mr. Heere gave a small laugh, before clapping Michael on the shoulder. “Alright. And Michael?” His voice was steady enough to make Michael look up in surprise. “See it to the end. Do whatever it takes. Jeremy needs you.”

 

Michael nodded resolutely, and Clyde, stretched out on the porch, watched Mr. Heere walk away. She’d find her way home. 

 

Michael came out a little while later, wearing jeans and his red hoodie, sticking a bottle of red soda into his pocket, looking down at Clyde. “Hey.” He said, kneeling by the cat, hesitantly scratching her behind the ears as she glared at him. “I know you hate me, but I’m gonna save your boy.” He gave a small smile, looking sad. “Our boy. Go home. I’m gonna get him back.”

 

Then Michael was gone too, heading down the road in his PT Cruiser, and Clyde made her way home, tail twining around herself, looking smug, as if she was the one that knew what to do to save her boy. All would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo comments give me life
> 
> my svthsa au may be a bit late but it’s coming dw,, and it’s spirit week this week so it’s gonna be just barely any hw so yay
> 
> stay safe, stay wonderful, and stay gay loves
> 
> ~percy

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves!! so uh,, i’m going to be starting my show soon (we’re doing a murder mystery, i get to die, achieving my dream woot woot) so i won’t have as much time to write between that and school. 
> 
> however, here is the first chapter of this fic!! leave a comment if you enjoyed, and any predictions you have for the next two chapters!! one will be during the squip, and one after. maybe an epilogue, we’ll see. (also what ships you want to see endgame bc i’m indecisive as hell)
> 
> follow my tumblr! @player-two-heere
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!
> 
> ~Percyt


End file.
